


Sobre Pele

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Stalking, XiuHan - Freeform, Xiubaek!Mention, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Para ter Minseok de volta para si, Lu Han mudaria cada parte de si, cada pedaço de rosto e cada fio de cabelo. Se tornaria outra pessoa, se tornaria Baekhyun.Lu Han seria o homem perfeito para Minseok.[XIUHAN] [DARK FIC] [MENTION!XIUBAEK]





	Sobre Pele

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de tudo, já quero deixar claro que essa não é uma história romântica e eu não aprovo nada do que está aqui. Tudo se passa na visão de uma pessoa mentalmente insana, então logo que não terá sentimentos saudáveis ou comuns.  
Por favor, não leia se estiver procurando por romance.

** **

**SOBRE PELE**

Lu Han observava o jovem casal de longe, seu rosto escondido por detrás de uma máscara e os cabelos loiros dentro de um capuz, misturando-se em meio ao cenário ignorado pelos dois que esteve perseguindo desde que saíram da universidade naquele fim de tarde.

Minseok parecia feliz. O sorriso gengival constantemente se formando entre seus lábios, algo que só costumava fazer em momentos em que não conseguia disfarçar o que estava sentindo; e caso não estivesse a sorrir daquela forma, ainda era possível ver a alegria em seu rosto, em seus olhos. Ele era como um livro aberto escrito em uma língua que Lu Han era fluente.

Mas infelizmente esse livro estava sendo lido por alguém que não sabia e sequer se importava em aprender o idioma.

Ao mesmo tempo que sentia a profunda inveja regando a planta podre em seu peito e mente, a fazendo florescer pouco a pouco ao encará-los; estudava cada mísero detalhe trivial, decorando gestos, expressões e poses que Baekhyun fazia, o avaliando e tentando entender o que exatamente o fazia melhor que si.

Lu Han esteve ao lado de Minseok desde que eram pequenos. Cresceram juntos, brincaram juntos, estudaram juntos, praticamente moravam juntos, deram o primeiro beijo um do outro juntos. Lu Han acompanhou tudo da vida de Minseok, o conhecia melhor do que a si mesmo. Sabia tudo sobre ele, desde coisas fáceis como seus tiques de TOC até a forma como ele meio que fazia uma pequena careta sempre que abaixava a cabeça e olhava para baixo ou como o corpo dele dava uma imperceptível balançada quando ele estava morrendo de sono.

E mesmo Lu Han sendo aquele que mais o conhecia e quem mais poderia ser capaz de fazê-lo feliz, Minseok não o escolheu para estar ao seu lado como algo além de melhor amigo, não escolheu para dividir sua cama e entregar seu corpo, não escolheu para dizer suas doces e avassaladoras palavras de amor, não escolheu para ser seu.

Minseok deu tudo aquilo que era de Lu Han para um homem que não o conhecia nem há um ano, um sujeito que simplesmente apareceu em suas vidas e roubou toda a atenção de Minseok para si, roubou seu Minseok para si. E, por fim, Lu Han começou a ser deixado de fora, abandonado no canto e só sendo lembrado quando resolvia mandar uma mensagem de “Oi, Estranho” para Minseok e esse respondia com uma risada e pouco tempo depois perguntava se podiam se encontrar para ver o jogo do Manchester United; para um dia antes do encontro desmarcar alegando que combinou de sair com Baekhyun, tudo acompanhado com um pedido de desculpas e promessas de que na próxima eles sairiam.

O que Baekhyun tinha que Lu Han não tinha?

A personalidade? O cabelo? As mãos? A pele? A voz?

O que quer que fosse, Lu Han podia se tornar como Minseok queria, ele podia ser aquilo que Minseok queria. Se precisasse, mudaria cada fio de cabelo, cada pedaço de pele, cada gota de sangue, cada célula.

Se precisasse se tornar outra pessoa, ele se tornaria.

E decidido a isso, Lu Han buscou sua mudança drástica.

Escolheu a noite mais serena para trabalhar em tudo, buscando sua metamorfose estética como uma lagarta feia e desprezada que se abrigava em um lugar isolado, calmo e perfeito para sua transformação, visando moldar cada parte para se tornar aquilo que Minseok desejava que ele fosse.

A visão perfeita, o homem perfeito.

Por estudar para ser um médico-cirurgião, sabia tudo o que tinha que fazer. Planejou cada detalhe com antecedência, trazendo os equipamentos necessários para a realização do procedimento que faria, e depois deixando anotado os lugares que teriam que ser feitos os cortes, o que iria aproveitar, os lugares que deveria moldar.

Trabalhou na pele delicadamente, tomando todo o cuidado para não cortar nenhum traço que fosse crucial, manchando-se no processo com o sangue a escorrer por suas palmas, braços, tronco e pernas.

Suas mãos tremiam involuntariamente, lágrimas mistas de dor e felicidade escorriam por seu rosto. Sua respiração se tornava mais descompassada conforme ia mais fundo na carne, moldando com o bisturi por tudo que precisava sair, sua garganta sem voz para nada além das risadas que dava ao visualizar o resultado que teria, ficando satisfeito consigo mesmo, ficando ansioso.

O corpo colocado sobre a anestesia que furtou do hospital que trabalhava como residente já não se debatia há muito tempo, acostumado a todo o toque assustador que a lâmina passava por entre ele, quieto; tornando os traços mais fáceis de serem feitos de forma perfeita, as mãos agora mais firmes ainda que houvesse o medo gritando no fundo de sua cabeça para que parasse, para que não terminasse o que fazia e deixasse isso de lado. 

Um lado de sua cabeça tentava lhe dizer a todo instante, berrando em seus ouvidos internos que nada disso valia à pena, que Minseok não valia à pena. O outro lado, no entanto, vociferava em retorno com a mesma intensidade, tentando ocultar a outra voz e fazê-la se calar, defendendo o nome de Minseok sobre as coisas que a outra dizia. Já a terceira voz murmurava desesperadamente coisas impossíveis de serem entendidas a priori, mas que faziam todo o sentido que deveriam fazer, sendo traduzida apesar de não terem importância. E tudo isso junto estava a criar uma confusão na cabeça de Lu Han, o deixando a gritar para si mesmo enquanto balançava a cabeça involuntariamente de um lado para o outro como se isso fosse ajudar a espantar as vozes. 

E talvez tenha ajudado, a primeira a se calar sendo a terceira e levando consigo as outras duas que tinham se aproveitado para intensificar sua loucura.

Seus cabelos já molhados pelo suor grudaram por seu rosto, sendo pintados de carmesim ao passar suas mãos embargadas em sangue por sobre o loiro, colocando os fios manchados para trás e deixando seu rosto livre.

O rosto.

Só faltava o rosto imaculado. 

Respirando profundamente, Lu Han fincou o bisturi no ponto certo que desenhou com uma caneta e cortou parte por parte, circulando, subindo e descendo por cada área até que estivesse do jeito que desejava.

Depois de horas, estava quase no fim.

Sua cabeça estava zonza, o deixando com a sensação de que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Mas iria aguentar, precisava aguentar. Se não terminasse, só complicaria toda a situação e tudo teria sido realmente em vão.

Lu Han deixou os utensílios de lado e passou a limpar cada parte da pele, retirando o sangue e a deixando perfeitamente livre de qualquer vermelho além do normal por ora. Por fim, pegou a agulha grande, colocou a linha própria para cirurgia e costurou cada parte necessária, juntando a pele sobre a pele, sua boca deixando escapar grunhidos de dor por perfurar sua própria carne várias vezes naquela noite, as lágrimas escorrendo novamente por seu rosto, arrastando com elas as outras que secaram em sua pele.

Fazia cada ponto com sutileza, o deixando justo para se sustentar e perfeito para não ser visto de forma grosseira, fechando tudo o que era necessário fechar e se deixando mais aliviado a cada parte que termina.

E enfim estava pronto.

Entusiasmado, Lu Han se olhou no espelho e avaliou sua nova aparência, tocando sua pele, os dedos deslizando por sobre ela, sendo impossível de ser sentido qualquer coisa.

Agora estava como Minseok queria?

Talvez ainda não.

Iria confirmar isso, mas antes comeria e só então poderia ser capaz de encarar Minseok.

Preparou um farto banquete rapidamente. Comeu quase tudo, enfiando goela abaixo o máximo que podia para se manter satisfeito, e guardou o restante para mais tarde.

Desejava descobrir o mais rápido possível, então não se importou em limpar toda a bagunça que havia feito. Depois jogaria fora as partes desnecessária e limparia tudo, não tinha tanta relevância.

Precisava ver Minseok.

Lu Han não deu importância que já passasse das quatro da manhã; correu até a casa de seu amado que ficava há alguns metros da sua e tocou a campainha várias e várias vezes, sendo atendido muito tempo depois por um Minseok sonolento e desorientado.

Seu sorriso foi instantâneo ao vê-lo, contraindo seu rosto verdadeiro, formando uma cena grotesca em conjunto com todo o restante, a pele sobre a sua enrrugando-se conforme falava com Minseok, que, com a expressão completamente horrorizada e assustada, se afastava automaticamente de Lu Han, o corpo hiperventilando e os olhos arregalados em medo.

Lu Han não entendeu.

Não precisava conhecer Minseok para saber que ele não parecia feliz, o lábios que tanto Lu Han queria ver esboçando um sorriso para si como fazia para Baekhyun abertos em profundo terror.

Não era isso o que ele queria?

Não era como Lu Han precisava ficar para ter Minseok de volta para si?

Se era como ele desejava, Lu Han se tornaria Baekhyun.

Vestiria a pele dele sobre a sua, o cabelo dele por sobre o seu, encaixaria as mãos finas e longas como luvas em suas grossas e grandes, faria cada ponto da pele dele unir-se a sua para formar uma só, comeria-lhe a carne para se fundirem.

Lu Han seria o homem perfeito para Minseok, seria Baekhyun.

“Agora podemos ficar juntos, Seok”, murmurou de encontro aos lábios de Minseok, esfregando a sua nova palma da mão na bochecha farta molhada pelas lágrimas, os olhos em formato de olho de gato nunca sequer piscando diante do homem doente que vestia a pele de seu namorado, que costurou-a juntamente com o rosto, algo psicopata e amedrontador. “Você e o seu homem ideal”.


End file.
